roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the RPG: The World Wiki 1. The Beginning 2. Lover's Day 3. Day of Luck 4. Day of The Earth 5. Family Reunion 6. Trickster Day 7. Firework Festival 8. Hunting Season 9. Brew Festival 10. Nightmare's Eve 11. Giving Day 12. Winter's Eve Keltharian Timeline Years 1-999: The Age of Life ''' Years 1000-1999: The Age of Evolution Years 2000-2999: The Age of War Years 3000-3999: The Age of Peace Years 4000-4999: The Age of Magic''' Year 1: The Holy Tear Year 800: Animal Kingdom Year 1092: Birth of Elves Year 1543: Evolutionary Phase: Lycans Year 1816: Evolutionary Phase: Humans Year 1816: Evolutionary Phase: Dwarfs Year 1854: Evolutionary Phase Turockin Year 1910: Evolutionary Phase: Gnomes Year 1950: Primal Rebellion Year 1977: Primal Resolution Year 2001: Wrath of The Frost Giants Year 2002: Kosen becomes Airishoth Year 2032: The Khoren War Year 2032: The Conquering of Mount Kosen Year 2033: Kosen's Rampage Year 2035: Death of Kosen Year 2036: The Great Calm Year 2222: Vault Twenty-Two Constructed Year 2301: Gnome and Elf Conflict Year 2305: Neon Bomb Year 2306: New Origins Year 2306: A Peace Restored Year 2800: The Nine Colonies Year 2844: Primal Alliance Ended Year 2844: A Conflict Rises Year 2844: World War I Begins Year 2944: Treaty of Keltharia Year 2944: World War I Ends Year 2944: Counsel of Lords created Year 2952: Elysium Built Year 3000: Age of True Peace Year 3054: Temple of Light was built Year 3055: Temple of Fire was built Year 3057: Temple of Wind was built Year 3057: Temple of Darkness was built Year 3058: Temple of Earth was built Year 3060: Temple of Water was built Year 3141: Monks formed the 'Tempest' Year 3488: Half Elf discrimination Year 3534: Knife-ear faction formed Year 3535: Luna Isle founded Year 3561: Trolls Attack Luna Isle Year 3561: Trolls retreat to Elysium Year 3562: Elysium fleet arrives in Luna isle Year 3562: World War II Avoided Year 4000: Crasis Greyworm's Dream Year 4000: 1st Game of Champions Year 4000: Uthur Dragonbane Becomes Champion of Keltharia Year 4001: Crasis Greyworm's Rise Year 4004: Battle for Mount. Kosen Year 4006: Construction of the Spira Gate Year 4006: The Dragons Awakening Year 4006: Rebirth of Magic Year 4006: The League of Magi Created Year 4006: Anarchy Begins Year 4006: Everlasting Peace of Luna Isle Year 4007: Blood Pact forms Year 4007: The Hunter's Guild Formed Year 4009: Dragon Lord 'Omega' Appears Year 4010: The Corruption of Arcane Energy: The Creation of Fel-Knights Year 4010: The Birth of the Chantry Year 4010: The Birth of The Samurai Order Year 4010: Fel-Knights Betray The League of Magi Year 4012: Mortality's Kindness Year 4012: Omega's Five Champions Year 4012: The Champion Blade is forged Year 4012: Creation of The Five Half-Dragons Year 4012: Birth of Baleros and the Dragon Knights Year 4012: Zalamondo Bronzestone Becomes 'Alpha Omega' Year 4012: The Dragon Lord 'Omega' dies Year 4012: Dragons become Extinct Year 4012: Baleros Defeats The Dragon Slayers Year 4012: Keltharia unites against the Blood Pact Year 4012: Death of Uthur Dragonbane Year 4012: The Chantry Red Flame: Disband from the Chantry Year 4012: Anarchy War Ends Year 4012: Crasis' Exile Year 4012: Chantry's Gift Year 4012: The Order's Gift Year 4012: Crasis Greyworm comes to Luna Isle Year 4013: Crasis Greyworm summons Omega Year 4013: The Red Flame - attack's Luna Isle Year 4013: Half Elves flee from Luna Isle Year 4013: Half Elves land on lost Isle Year 4013: Chantry: The Red Flame - Arrives on the Lost Isle Year 4020: Hunters Guild Outlawed by the Chantry Year 4028: Hunters Guild destroyed by the Chantry Year 4030: The Chantry Outlaws The League of Magi Year 4049: The League of Magi Disbands Year 4076: Chantry creates the Wardens Year 4105: Creation of the Lancers Year 4105: Elemental Plains: Civil War begins Year 4106: Ally-Agreement signed by the Order Year 4107: Elemental Plains: Civil War ends Year 4107: Birth of The "Code" Year 4129: Battle for the Isle Year 4155: The Chantry's Law Year 4159: War of Belief Year 4159: An Alliance separated Year 4200: Chantry: The Red Flame - Locates the Holy Tear Year 4202: The Birth of the Emperor Year 4224: Elemental Plains: Civil War II begins Year 4228: The Betrayal of The Old Alliance Year 4230: Emperor's Disappearance Year 4232: Elemental Plains: Civil War II ends Year 4235: Nozz Ragehunter becomes 2nd 'Alpha Omega' Year 4300: The Fel-Plague of Genso Heiya and the Six Kotsu Year 4305: Dark Elf creation Year 4305: Battle for Isle ends Year 4306: Dark Elves return to Luna isle Year 4307: Dark Iron Dwarves created Year 4307: Dark Horde created Year 4308: Invading Omega's lair Year 4308: Omega's defeat Year 4308: Reclaiming Luna isle Year 4315: A Mysterious Man Year 4315: Political Conflict Year 4317: Greyworm's Rebellion Faction formed Year 4317: Crasis Greyworm's Return Year 4317: Master Hitan Laow disbands the Tempest and sends them into hiding Year 4317: Elysium: Civil War Begins Chapter I Begins Year 4320: Elysium Suffers great Casualties Year 4323: Greyworm's Rebellion Entertainment Year 4324: Forestvale Vs Kelsidion's Grove Year 4325: Till The Death: Maddix Gunthar Vs Dachi Tanoshi Year 4328: Fellex Naztheros becomes 3rd 'Alpha Omega' Year 4328: Baleros leaves the Rebellion Alliance Year 4328: Baleros vs Greyworm's Rebellion Year 4328: Baleros successfully held Dragons Peak Year 4330: The Disappearance of Fellex Naztheros Year 4330: The Battle For The Capital Year 4330: The Fall of The Chantry Year 4330: Ishina Dakota suffers a dark curse from Syvandria Malchrios Year 4330: 'The Dark Queen' Quilistia Malchrios challenges Crasis Greyworm Year 4330: Dachi Tanoshi Defeats Warchief Sadones Spearhunter Year 4330: Elysium: Civil War Ends Year 4330: Omedion Kelsidion leaves the Mainlanders and forms 'The Druids of The Grove' Year 4330: Dachi Tanoshi removes the Samurai Order from the Allied-agreement Year 4330: Paleros Malchrios becomes The 'Dark King' of the Dark Crusade Year 4330: The Dark King Paleros Malchrios Allies his Dark Crusade with The Mainlanders Year 4330: Brianna Eclipse reforms the League of Magi Year 4330: Kyojen Eclipse reforms The Tempest Year 4330: Gemo Metropolis leaves the mainlands to form a city of technology Chapter 1 Ends Year 4330: Chantry: The Red Flame - Takes control over the Chantry Year 4335: Lexia Greenleaf and the Green Flight leave Baleros Year 4336: Kanea Redwind takes over as leader of Baleros Year 4336: Baleros Civil War Begins Year 4342: Samurai Order moves to take the Ogre Valleys Year 4345: Six Fel-Lords Return Year 4349: Tempest attack Dragons Peak Year 4349: Tempest attack the Ogre Valleys Year 4354: The Ronsos take control of the Eastern Mainlands Year 4359: The Horn of Champions has been sounded Chapter II Begins Year 4361: 2nd Game of Champions Year 4361: Avenger Faction Formed Year 4364: Crasis' Rebel Remnants destroyed Year 4365: Baleros Destroyed Year 4367: Return of Hitan Laow Year 4371: Jedediah Becomes Champion of Keltheria Chapter II End Year 4373: Hunter's Guild Restored Year 4377: The Warchief challenges the Airishock: Mount Kosen Civil War Year 4380: Tempest Send fleet's toward luna isle Year 4382: Chantry Amasses an army of One-hundred Thousand Chapter III Begins Year 4383: (chaper III) Year 4384: World War II - The Great Purge: Begins Year 4384: Chantry Siege Of Elysium: Begins Year 4384: Chantry Siege Of The Mainlands: Begins Year 4384: Chantry Siege Of The Elemental Plains: Begins Year 4384: The Unmei No Me: Returns Year 4384: Chantry Siege Of The Keltharian Jungle: Begins Year 4384:Chantry Faith Bringer Rebellion: Begins Year 4384: Avengers Siege of Luna Isles: Begins Year 4384: Chantry Siege of Luna Isle: Begins, The Blood Eye Reappears Years 4385: Faith Bringer Rebellion Had Ended Year 4385: Ishana Dokota Becomes The First Female Airishoth Year 4385: Chantry Siege of The Elemental Plains: Failed Year 4385: Chantry's Dome Barrier Released on Ostagar Year 4385: The Champion Jedidiah Is Sealed Year 4385: Chantry Siege of The Keltharian Jungle: Completed Year 4385: World Summit Occurs Year 4385: Fellex Burningspear Is chosen as Acting Champion Year 4385: Keltharian Alliance Is Reformed Year 4386: Chantry Siege of Luna Isles: Completed Year 4386: Avengers Siege of Luna Isles: Failed Year 4386: Chantry Siege of Elysium: Failed Year 4387: Chantry Siege of Mainlands: Failed Year 4389: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Keltharian Jungle: Begins Year 4389: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Keltharian Jungle: Completed Year 4389: Ostagar and The Crusade Are Freed Year 4389: The Champion Jedidiah Returns Year 4390: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Luna Isle: Begins Year 4392: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Luna Isle: Completed Year 4393: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Warden's Bay: Begins Year 4395: Keltharian Alliance Siege of Warden's Bay: Complete Year 4396: Keltharian Alliance Siege of The Holy Lands: Begins Year 4396: Eltheras Xavius: The New Alpha Omega Year 4396: Red Flame Grand Templar: Slain Year 4396: The Holy Tear Recovered Year 4396: Keltharian Alliance Siege of The Holy Lands: Completed Year 4396: Alarias R. Elrudon Bane Becomes Chantry Holy Mother Chapter III Ends Year 4397: Keltharian Alliance Returns Home Year 4398: Subject 20 is Created Year 4398: Tokigin Begins Reforging The Champions Blade Year 4400: The Champion Blade Possess The Holy Tear Year 4400: Subject 19 is Created Year 4405: Grand Opening of The World Fair Year 4405: Subject 18 is created Year 4410: Kilik Spearhunter Returns Year 4410: Subject 17 is created Year 4411: Chantry Divides Year 4411: Kyokotsu Challenges The Order Year 4411: Subject 20 Joins The Elysium Army Year 4412: The Dark Brotherhood Is Formed Year 4414: Plague Swarms Infest the South Year 4414: Kilik Spearhunter Returns To Niffilem Year 4414: The Iron Brotherhood Forms Chapter IV Begins Year 4415: (chapter IV) Year 4415: Subject 16 is created Year 4416: Battle For The South Begins Year 4416: The Roof of The World Challenge Begins Year 4416: The Archangel Kosen grants his blessing Year 4417: Ishanna fully controls the Frostborne and The Khoren Year 4417: Battle For The South Ends Year 4420: Subject 15 is created Year 4420: Subject 14 is created Year 4420: Dark Kree Strikes Elysium Year 4420: Sun Ai Becomes Ill Year 4420: Elysium in Ruins Year 4421: The Retaking of Elysium Year 4421: Dark Queen Alishandra Malchrios is slain Year 4421: The Iron Brotherhood was destroyed Year 4422: Fade reappears Year 4422: Champion Jed becomes infected Year 4422: The Extermination of all infected Year 4422: The Dark Kree was cleansed Year 4422: Birth of Legends Year 4422: Acuwin gains a piece of The Dark Kree Year 4422: Eclipsition Relocates to Luna Isle Year 4423: Redbeard Pirates attack Luna Isle Year 4423: Mainlander refugee's settle in the Red Coast Year 4423: Sun Ai Is Reborn Year 4423: Unmei Empire is formed Year 4423: Takahiro, a clone of the elemental plains is created Year 4423: Kenchi Tanoshi becomes Emperor of The Unmei Empire Year 4424: Unmei Races are born Year 4424: Valigintir gains independence Year 4424: Kassau gains independence Year 4425: Subject 13 is created Year 4430: Subject 12 is created Year 4435: Subject 11 is Created Year 4439: The Defiance Pantheon is formed Year 4440: Sun Ai Tanoshi Becomes the White Goddess Year 4440: Year Subject 10 is created Year 4441: The Prophet Reforms The Alliance Year 4442: Valigintir reappears on The Luna Isle Year 4442: Valiginitir Join the Unmei Empire Year 4442: War For Moonstar Begins Year 4442: War For Moonstar Ends Year 4443: Kage Corp Is built Year 4443: Kimiko Rises to Power Year 4443: Baradir Rises To Power Year 4443: Sal'ahim Rises To power Year 4443: War For Crasis's Dream World Year 4443: War For Lian Yu Begins Year 4443: Wild Fairies Have been found Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse